baby blues
by tbeans3
Summary: Bella has not lived in Forks since she was 18. After Edward left and her and Jacob didn't work out she moved on with her life, big things happen to her and then she has to come back to help Charlie after a heart attack. Bella is 22 and has a soon to be one year old when she confronts her past.
1. Chapter 1

Bella has not lived in Forks since she was 18. After Edward left and her and Jacob didn't work out she moved on with her life, big things happen to her and then she has to come back to help Charlie after a heart attack. Bella is 22 and has a soon to be one year old when she confronts her past.

**Bella **

My alarm went off at seven in the morning. I peeled myself out of my bed and walked half blind to the kitchen down stairs. I went straight to the coffee machine and started a strong pot. I had gotten over my caffeine sensitivity. Anything that can keep me up was a wonderful friend. As the coffee ran I walked back to my room and check on Jason who was asleep in his bassinette beside my bed. He was such a hard sleeper. He sort of reminded me of Charlie when he slept.

I quickly decided to take a shower while I had the time. I love Jason but taking a shower without having to be half out of the tub is something I will never get used to. I quickly showered and got dressed while he slept in today. He was so sweet under his little covers. I carried his bassinette downstairs so I could start breakfast and watch the morning news.

I turned on my computer and drank my coffee. I had to finish up an article and send it to my editors. I work from home and write articles for multiple newspapers online. This has given me a comfortable living for me and my son. I started writing kind of a survivor's blog that I thought no one read. When I conceived Jason I was raped. I had to work out my emotions before Jason was born and I had to make sure I would not take this out on my baby. I knew my baby did not have a conventional conception but I would not punish a baby for what his parent did. The police never found him but then again he didn't take anything from me, not a wallet or credit card.

I was walking home from a company party when I was dragged into an alley. My son was the only good thing that came of that horrible night. Jason Swan is my everything. Charlie saw him when he was born but eventually had to go home. I asked him not to bring up Jason's conception to anyone because I didn't think it mattered. Charlie loved Jason with all his heart too. I send pictures and skype with him when I know he has the time.

Jason's cry startled me and I went to take him a bath. He had my eyes and hair but his was really curly. I know that he didn't get that from me but I ignored that unknown and embraced his dimples and his happy laughs. I had him dressed in baby jeans and a white shirt and laid him on the rug with me and we played and read books. He liked things with lights and music not shaggy animals.

My phone started to ring. I placed him in his rocking bassinette and turned it on.

I jog to the phone "Hello"

"Hello I am calling for an Isabella Swan" a man said

"This is she" I said

"Hello this is Dr. Adams. I am calling you because your father Charlie Swan was admitted into Forks hospital for a mild heart attack" _my heart dropped when I heard this_ "Charlie is in stable condition but he will need some help." He said

"Right I will be there as soon as possible." I gave him my cell phone number "I will get the first flight to Washington" I hang up and run to pack

_No not Charlie! Damn his reckless diet and stress levels. No more red meat and bacon! _I laughed. _THAT is going to be hard_

I got Jason's clothes and mine together. I have about a week's worth of clothes and he has about a month's worth just in case. I got the next flight out to Washington and got a cab to O'Hare airport. I called ahead to my office in Seattle. I have an unofficial secretary at one of the newspapers I work for and had her set up a car and baby stuff to be in that car when I landed and I would drive from Seattle to Forks.

The flight wasn't bad. I know people looked at me funny in first class with a baby. I know they were expecting the worst but Jason was quiet only when he wasn't laughing about the little tvs that had cartoons on.

When we landed in Seattle my car was waiting. There was a car seat in the back and a new bassinette that was together. And ready to be used. Wow I have got to thank that lady! I strapped in Jason and drove straight to Forks hospital. Jason fell asleep in the first ten minutes and felt bad to wake him up. I detached the car seat and jogged to the doors in the rain. The receptionist knew me from all the times I had to come here and told me Charlie was on the third floor. I walked into the room to see Charlie so small. I walked up to his bed and set Jason at the feet and uncovered his face. He was awake and smiling up at me. I turned him towards Charlie and sat in the seat beside the bed.

A doctor walked in "Your Miss Swan?"

"Yes" I said nervously

"Hi I am Dr. Adams, I called you, we did some tests and your dad is going to fully recover but he will need time and a new diet. We don't like the look of the arteries and his cholesterol." He said with a shake of his head

"Dr. Adams, I can assure you that his diet will not be the same with me around. I guarantee on his next checkup that it will be better" I said quickly _Oh I want to see him fight me on this one. Charlie is so getting a food make over. _

"It seems he is waking up"

I turn and see him groan

"Hey Bells" he says in a small voice.

"Hey Dad, well I know you probably feel like shit but you're going to feel even worse when I tell you about your new diet." I say with a smile in my voice

He sits up straighter with a groan. He sees Jason and smiles.

"Hey kiddo!" He reaches for Jason but groans mid-way

"I got him Dad" I pick up Jason and lay him on Charlie's chest. He plays with Charlie's beard and pulls at his hair. Charlie laughs and hugs him close.

"He's gotten to big" he looks like he has tears in his eyes.

"I know it!" I say with a big grin.

Sue comes in at this point and looks at Charlie and then gasped at Jason. Charlie mumbles "I never told anyone about Jason. I didn't want you to feel pressure to bring him home or explain his story without your permission."

I knew Charlie was only thinking about me and Jason at this point. To keep something like this from his girlfriend _hahaha he has a love life at his age _ would have been hard. This means that no one knew about Jason. And im happy to be the one that could introduce my son to people.

Sue unfroze and was followed in my Billy and Jacob.

I hadn't seen them since I was eighteen. Billy looked about the same only adding a couple more gray hairs to his head. Jacob looked big as ever. His hair wasn't a buzz cut but just a little longer. They froze too when they saw Jason. I picked him up so they could talk to Charlie while not being pulled at my Jason.

"Hey Bella" Billy and Jacob said at the same time

"Hey guys" I said with a smile

"Who is this little guy?" Billy said with a smile

"This is my son Jason" I said

Billy looked surprised but smiled and so did Jacob.

"How are you doing Jake?" I said

"Real good but working at the local factory and you know with the pack" he looked happy for me

"So why didn't I hear about this little guy before" Sue said while holding Charlie's hand. Charlie looked at me with a save me look

"I had a complicated pregnancy and wanted to make sure everything was okay before leaving Chicago" Okay that was a blatant lie but whatever

"Oh is everything okay?!" Sue said looking at Jason

"Yes! Of course and that was all taken care of and I have a completely healthy baby to prove it. Just by the time everything was okay, traveling with a new born is not the way to travel. Now he's a bit more steady in the temper department and I can finally go on a plane ride without having to get the ugly stares." I said with a laugh

I was rocking Jason and he reminded me that he was hungry.

"Hey Sue do you mind holding him while I run to the car. I left his diaper bag in there and I want to feed him before he gets any louder." She nods and I know this will help Dad distract her from our lies. He winks at me like he knows what I just had done and he's grateful for it.

By the time I make it back in the hospital Carlisle walks by. _What the f*ck! What is he doing here? _I see him walk towards Emmett and they both turn wide eyed as they see me. I kept walking and I knew they were going to follow me to the room. But I pay that no mind. All that happened years ago and I'm not angry or said about that happened between me and Edward but still I don't want to agitate sealed wounds. Sue looked really happy playing with Jason and she handed him to me as I got his milk ready.

I fed him while they all talked and asked about our lives. I told them my career but they never brought up the question about Jason's father. I always just say that his father is not in the picture and move on. And leave it at that. But they didn't at this moment so I felt no need.

I wonder what the Cullens were doing here

**Emmett**

No way! Bella was back. I went to go see Carlisle at the hospital because they called him in from our lied about move. One of their surgeons were gone and asked him if he was available for a couple days. He agreed but we were not expecting to see Bella walk through the door with a diaper bag. He were both surprised to learn she was here with her SON! He gleamed a look through the window of the door to see her feeding him as she talked and laughed over Charlie's bedside.

I looked at Carlisle "We have to tell Edward." He nodded and then we walked then sprinted to the house. Leaving our car there.

Edward just came to visit for a couple days and he would want to know. When we walked in he was at the piano just staring at it then he turned when he walked in. Wide eyed at what we saw. In shock

Esme and the others were talking about what we saw because Carlisle went ahead and told them while I was with Edward.

I wasn't sure what to say

"You don't need to say anything" he said

"She looks different. She's grown into a beautiful women" I tried by hardest not to note her obvious curves but damn I failed.

He laughed. "Yes I agree she has changed"

We joined the others

Rosalie walked towards me "Its true she has a baby?" Rosalie may come off as superficial but she did love babies

"Yes he looks like her but with really curly hair and dimples. He had little pants and shirt on and tiny shoes. He looks so tiny" I said with a smile

"Our Bella is a mom." Alice said hugging Jasper.

Esme looked like she wanted to cry.

Edward stood along the wall. A sad smile on his face that looked confused as well. I know he wasn't going to leave anymore. He had been gone and now with Bella here he had no chance of wanting to leave.

"What of the boys father?" He asked with a gruff tone

We knew what he was asking. But we had no answer and Alice wasn't going to look into Bella's future anymore. She swore to never invade that girls privacy. But I knew jealousy was eating him up. I started to laugh when jasper joined in.

"So we are going to visit Charlie now right?! Cuz I want to see that kid up close and give him a toss in the air. And we all need to apologize to Bella. And I do mean ALL!" I said with a happy and then serious tone.

We all nodded and Alice and Rosalie said they just had to get that baby and Charlie a gift. The others left. I sat on the couch with Edward. I just let him think his self away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella **

At the end of the night I had to take Jason to my Dad's house. As I walked into the house with my bags and was basically transported to my teenage self and it felt weird. I pick up Jason and trudge upstairs to my old bed room. It hadn't changed since I left. I set his seat on the bed. I connect the bassinette together with ease and lay him in. taking off his shoes and jacket and put a blanket over him. I carry that bassinette down stairs with me to the front room. And I start with the change.

I strip the cupboards of all the fattening foods and fridge of take out and steak. Threw out the butter and eggs because I could replace them with healthier alternatives. I started writing a list of new foods I would pick up tomorrow. I started a pot of coffee and started to clean the house. I started in the front room and used a broom instead of the vacuum cleaner so Jason wouldn't wake up.

I cleaned inside and under the couches. I worked my way into his room and stripped his bed and got all dirty clothes and started loads of laundry. Mopped out his room and did a thorough cleaning of the bathroom. I carried Jason up and down the stairs every step of the way. I didn't like to leave him by himself. Plus with was a good work out. I decided to take a quick shower. I folded the clothes and put fresh sheets on the beds and finally finished all of this at almost three in the morning. I didn't mind doing this type of thing for my dad. I knew he would love to come home to a clean bed.

I walked to my bed room and brought him close to me. I locked all my windows and closed the door and pulled the curtains. I slept on the edge with my hand in the bassinette just ready in case he needed anything. I loved to watch him sleep. I never knew it could be so fascinating and I felt myself remember Edward when he said that. I watched Jason and I knew I would give anything to keep him safe. This mothering thing was something I embraced with my entire soul.

While thinking of my son I drifted into a blissful sleep.

…..

I woke to a cry. Jason was up. I saw him see me peak at him from the side of the bassinette and he smiled. He is such a happy baby. I got up and took him a quick bath and put him in a fresh outfit and booties. I walk him downstairs and warm him up a small bottle and I made me more coffee with a small bowl of cereal.

As we drank and ate I thought about Charlie and how he would be fine. I couldn't lose him. I still hadnt talked to Renee since I had Jason. She couldn't make it to Chicago because of Phil's schedule. He got signed by some team I never heard of and she wanted to support him. I don't blame her for making the choices she does. I no longer expect anything of her. Shes my mother now and not my mom and I am not mad about it.

I get dressed quickly and pack up me and Jason and drive to the hospital. I walk into Charlie watching the morning news.

"Hey Dad" I say with my hands full

"Bells! Jason come and give grandpa a hug." He said

I walk up to Charlie and hand him Jason and put all my stuff down. "I now have to carry everything with me whenever I go to the slightest of places"

"Yeah Bells kids need a lot of stuff you never expected. And backups for the backups" He said playing with Jason's hands.

"Well Dad you will be upset to know I cleared out your house of all that junk and I'm going to restock it with healthy food and if I so much as hear a groan from you I will make sure that food tastes horrible" I said sitting down

He mumbles under his breath

"Yeah yeah mumble whatever you want I am trying to make sure you take Jason on his first fishing trip when he starts to really walk" I said with a slight catch in my throat

Charlie looked up and smiles at me. I want to have Charlie around for as long as possible for myself and for my son. I wanted him to teach him to throw, fish, play sports and I wanted to see all of it. I would not compromise his future because he doesn't like healthy foods.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door and the Cullen's filed in. And I do mean all. Charlie looked upset but I shook my head at him to tell him to calm down. I didn't mind them being here. Edward included. I forgave them all a long time ago. I was a teen then and didn't know what true lose was. I did lose something but I now know there are far worse things to losing.

"Hello Charlie we wanted to stop by and see how you were" Carlisle said

"I'm fine. Going to make a full recovery." He said stiffly but not rude.

"Here you go Charlie. A get well gift from us all. We want to make sure you are comfortable in here until your released and we all got you some stuff to watch and read while you're here" Alice said in a nice tone of voice.

"Who is this little guy?" Emmett said

"He's my son Jason" I said. I stood and picked up Jason

They all spread out so while introducing him I handed him to Esme. I trusted them to control themselves. All of their eyes were a lovely light brown and I knew they could handle it. I would trust them with my son to hold.

Esme glowed with my son in her arms. He laughed and pulled at her hair. She was going to hand him back to me when I said "Go ah head and pass him around. Everyone can take a turn. It's impossible to not share him." She then passed him to Carlisle and so on. Rosalie looked like she wanted to cry. I knew she always wanted a baby. And they hardly got a chance to touch one. He smiled and flashed his dimples and pulled her hair. Rosalie passed him to Emmett who tossed him near the ceiling. I know they laughed at my heart rate. Alice and Jasper held him and he smiled and giggled louder no doubt because of Jaspers gift. Then Edward who seemed to carry him with care and played with his fingers and hair. He handed him to me. By this time more chairs were bought in and everyone started to ask questions.

**Edward**

Jason was so warm and happy. He giggled and laughed with us all when we knew he shouldn't have. He must be like his mother, no self-preservation at all. We sat down and asked about Charlie then eventually the focus was on her.

"So where have you been Bella?" Carlisle asked

"I'm currently living in Chicago. And writing for papers online" She said while rocked Jason to sleep. I could hear some of his little thoughts. Only just. He must be like his grandpa in that sense as well.

"Really where?" Alice said

"Near the loop. I own a town house near Roosevelt and state" She said as she laid Jason in his car seat.

I missed Chicago and hadn't been there in decades. I couldn't go there much since my transformation and I always thought of my human life when I thought of that place. I liked that she was in a place that I knew and loved. I also couldn't overlook the physical changes that Bella has gone through. And I also couldn't deny I liked it. She looked more mature and graceful she didn't stumble or fall once.

"And his father?" Emmett said

"Hes not in the picture" Bella said with a sad civil smile

_**What was that about? The father bail on Bella!? **__Emmett said___

_**Did the father leave her because of this? **__Rosalie said__** That bastard**_

_**Not a real man obviously **__thought Jasper___

"Oh sorry" Emmett said to her

"No need to be sorry. I don't need him and he doesn't deserve to know my son. I don't think about him" she said reassuring Emmett. And according to Jasper she was telling the truth. She believed that the man had no rights to him and was completely fine with it.

I was shocked that a man would walk away from Bella and her son. I may have walked away but I did it for love. At this point Charlie fell asleep and Carlisle decided now was the time to apologize.

"Bella I wanted to tell you how sorr…" But Bella cut him off

"There needs to be no apologizes. I know why you left and why you had to go. I know why Edward said what he said. You all left to protect me and those things Edward said was all in the pursuit to make a clean break and wanted me to move on. I moved on I lived life and I understand. I do not want to hear and "I'm sorry" do you understand me?" she said with a tone of voice that I never heard her use. Very final and motherly authoritative.

We all nodded and laughed and continued talking.

"So how long are you going to be in Forks?" Jasper asked. He knew I wanted to know just so I would know and be prepared to act.

"When Charlie is better and able to do for himself. I have to go home" she said with a smile.

That's when Jacob and Billy walked in. To say things were tense was and understatement. Jacob looked right at Bella and said "Really? After all that you are going to talk to them?!" and I saw images and Jasper felt his emotions and the guilt set in.

"Go out into the empty room next door now." She shook her dad awake and told him to watch Jason.

She met us in the room and closed the door. "I am going to say this once and do not make me repeat myself. I talk to whoever I want to. I will not be second guessed on who I consult with. Whether it be "bloodsuckers, leeches, dogs or bitches" yous will not FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO. I am not a teenager to be told what to do. Both sides have your cons and do not forget that. One group has very sensitive emotions and the other likes to drink blood. And I have been attack by both sides. Paul came at me you remember that Jake! James came at me you remember that Edward! So when you all feel that nasty urge to warn my to do ANYTHING keep it to yourself. Does every one understand me?" she looked completely calm

Jacob and Billy Black took that with a serious thought

"You just need to be careful Bella you have a child." Billy said timidly

"Are you questioning me in regards to my child?" she met his eyes with a dangerous tone

"No.." Billy said

"Good, I did not push Jake away when he came near my son nor will I push the Cullens away. Both sides have protected me and both sides can be trusted Billy. So don't think that my child is any different. I love my son and if there is a remote chance he is in danger I will take him away and I will be sure that no one will follow me." She said "Any more opinions or suggestions about who I talk to or see should stay here and never leave here. Again, is there anything else someone wants to say about this subject?" she said with grace and I couldn't be more drawn to her. She was strong and would not be trifled with.

_**I like this new Bella Rosalie thought **_

_**BURN! SHE TOLD HIM LAUGHED EMMETT **_

_**SHE REALLY IS THE MAMA BEAR THOUGHT ESME **_

We all shook our heads. "Now since it would look suspicious to Charlie we will all go into that room and talk for about a half hour before the Cullens excuse themselves. In that half hour all mean will comment on what ever seasonal sport that is going on and are required to make at least two comments. While myself and the other ladies will talk about Jason, my favorite subject, and then the Cullens will leave and we will all be happy." She said

Wow she was good. She commanded a room and was confident that this would work.

**Bella **

We all filed out of the room and went into Charlie's room. They all did as required and the Cullen's all hugged and kissed their goodbyes. Edwards kiss on the cheek felt too familiar. Jake sat next to me when they left.

"You stink" he said with a smile

"Yeah I know. I'm going to go home and start dinner. So Jake how you really been?" I said with interest

"I'm seeing this chick Monica. She's okay but the guys say she has too much 'tude for a chick" he said with a laugh

"Ooooh Jake is with an evil one. Nice nice. I got over that phase a while ago" I said

"What about you? Any boyfriends in your life?" he said

"No 'boyfriends' exactly. I got over my wild phase when I was about 21. But I talk to men I find attractive just don't bring them home." I said with fond memories of men flashing in my mind

"What?! Bella was getting down?" laughed Jake

"Well let's just say I have had more fun than anyone realizes" I said a bit sheepishly

"I can't believe it. You'll have to show me" he said with a leer.

"Shut up. And hold Jason while I get his bag together." I handed him to Jake who was more than willing to check him out up close. By the time I was done getting the things together Jacob was telling stories of the forest to my son. Jacob offered to walk me to my car and I agreed. We said our goodbyes to Charlie and headed towards the parking lot.

"Jake I hope you know because I am not angry at them any more doesn't mean I accept them like I did when I was a teen. I am not that girl anymore and you taught me that I don't need them." I said when Jason was trapped in. "I can be the bigger person and forgive them but I have no intentions of being attached to them. I have my own family I love and I don't want to leave this for them."

"Thank you Bella for saying that. I just thought…" Jacob mumbled while kicking around the dirt

"Yeah I know what you thought and I would have assumed the same thing. I am in Forks for a little while because of Charlie. I don't need awkward moments here. I appreciate what they meant to me in the past but the way they were acting in there was different even for me. I don't see that future with them anymore because that is not possible." I said while hugging Jake. I wanted to comfort him after everything that went on into the past.

"I just don't want you to join them and become like them" he mumbled into my shoulder

"Now why would I do that? I have my beautiful son. A job I love. I like going wherever I want and sunbathing. That life is just not my goal and I don't grieve it. I would never compromise the life I have now. Do you feel me?" I said

"Yeah I do" he said while moving his hands a little too much on my back.

I let him go with a small shove. "You want some dinner? I'm making steak." I offered

"I have to go to the pack. Tomorrow?" he said with a wicked smile

"Yeah, no problem. And Jake please me careful" I said

He rushed me into a big bear hug. "Oh I missed that worry, you are always making sure I'm okay."

"Too tight!" I inhaled

He let me go and kissed my forehead. That felt familiar too but I liked when he treated me this way. He ran off to his bike and drove off. I climbed into my car and drove to Charlie's. I thought about what just happened and how I felt about it.

I loved Jake and Billy because they love me and protected me. I value their opinion but I am not impressionable and will not be told what my choices are. I know I owe the pack loyalty and I will be appreciative of their efforts to protect me. Even though Victoria never reared her ugly head again I owed that to the efforts of the pack.

Then there was the Cullen family. I know why they were going to apologize but I also knew their motives. I know I changed Edward and that change would be permanent. They probably saw me and Edward as inevitable but that is not going to happen. I have had my heart broken since me and Edward. But that love my ex taught me was a lesson that my love and happiness didn't depend on Edward or the Cullens.

Also there was the reaction of Rosalie. She never talked to me before and all of a sudden she came to talk to me and my father. I knew she liked kids and I knew they all did so I couldn't be upset when she held my son. I don't know her as much as she is a Cullen I don't know why she would just come and see my family as if she had genuine interest.

I got home and started to cook dinner with my babe in his bassinette. Playing with the glow worm. And grabbing at its ears. I hear a knock at the door and leave the mashed potatoes on the table.

It was Jake

"I changed my mind" he said as he walked in.

I finished making dinner with us talking over the table. He asked more about my job and what kind of house I have in Chicago. Then he asked about Jason's dad and he wasn't happy about him.

"Tell me why a man would leave you and him like that?" he said angrily.

"It's not like that. He doesn't know about him." I said

"You didn't tell him?" he said

"Are there any vampires in hearing distance of us?" I asked

"No why?" he said

"I'm going to tell you about his father. My company has these holiday parties to you know get people mingling and encourage more social interaction…" I started

"did you get pregnant at a company party?" he laughed

"No I was leaving my company party when I was dragged into an alley and…raped" I said with tears in my eyes.

Jacob was stuck in his seat. He put his head in his hands and started to cry.

"Oh Jake don't be upset. Please don't cry for me." I said hugging him

"I can't believe… Kind Bella shouldn't have to live… Oh God Bella you needed to be protected… I promised to protect you… How could you live through that? And have the baby?" he said while he laid his head on my shoulder again.

"I love my son and would do anything for him. I was shocked and had to work through my own stuff when I found out I was pregnant. But he was the ONLY good thing that came of it. And I have no regrets. And I know sharing this shares this with the pack and the only thing I ask is that you and your bros keep this to themselves. Okay?" I said

"Yeah they won't say a word…" he said sadly

"Let's eat" I said

We sat together and I dished out more food. I made him desert. He sat with me and Jason while we watched the news and hugged us tight at the end of the night. I got ready for bed and Jason too. I laid down tired and exhausted of all this thinking. I just revealed some unsettling news to the pack and they would probably be finding out now about what happened to me. But as long as Jake understood I could sleep soundly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob**

There was a pain in my chest as I walked home. Bella had changed because of her life. Her motherly vibe intensified because of her son. She loved her boy and that was obvious but I didn't know where this night was going to end up. I didn't know when I asked a simple question that a world of pain would be unleashed. Small Bella was raped and she was raising her baby alone.

Hearing about her rape made me want to cry even more. I worked to protect those around me and I cherished the time me and Bella spent together before she left Forks. She left for independence and I honored that. I may not have asked about the details but I think that was subconsciously intentional. I wasn't prepared for the answer yet. I phase half way home and was greeted by Quil, Seth, Paul and Sam. Embry and Leah were off tonight. They saw what just happened and howled. I met up with them at a clearing near my dad's place.

When we all phased back into our human forms they stood silent. I just crouched down and cried. They felt my pain at this news and they tried to console me

"Hey man you have to be strong." Quil said

"There was nothing that you could have done and you didn't know what happened." Sam said

But Seth stood silent because this was something heavy and wasn't sure of what to think.

"You guys know we can't speak a word of this. She knew when she told me she told yous as well but for her privacy please give her this." I said with a hollow heart

"We will" They all said

"Is there anything we can do?" Seth said

"I don't think so. She seems to have worked this out on her own but it's fresh to me. I know I am going to need to know more and if they ever caught the guy or if there is any way we could help find him." I said. Then I could see it all so clearly. Finding him and killing him

"I know where that anger will lead and would you be comfortable with killing a human?" asked Sam

"No… but I can beat the shit out of him when I do find him" I said

"She hasn't told anyone else but her dad and us. I know she didn't even tell the Cullens" I said

"Yeah I see that she really is different than she was a couple years ago. She loves her human life and doesn't want the Cullens" Sam said "Her boy is also a little looker too"

"Yeah he's sweet. Always smiling and laughing. I can see why she would see him as a gift instead of a punishment." I said with a smile.

We all looked at each other and an idea came to mind.

"Why don't we have a bbq at the Swan's house when Charlie gets out? We can get all the stuff and we can have a nice get together?" Seth said

"Yeah we could" said Paul "I'll get the beer and Emily does the shopping"

**Bella **

I woke up around six in the morning and Jason was still asleep. I went straight to the bathroom for my constant rush shower. I got dressed quickly and carried the bassinette with me to the front room. I was looking through my phone and emails. Sending responses to the fact checker and my editor had some ideas for my next assignment for me to write about and I would have to consult with the local editor in Seattle in a couple days. I called my assistant Alma and had her ship my Harley Low Rider and truck, from my house in Chicago to here and it should be here tomorrow with some hand greasing. I need to ride fast into Seattle and I had to get a babysitter for Thursday.

Jason woke up and I got him ready for the day. We had a good morning and got all dressed up and packed the stuff up to see Grandpa. I packed up the car and headed to see Charlie. He was watching some sports commentary show when I walked in. I hugged him tight.

"So when can you get out of here?" I said as I sat everything down

"Friday" He said picking up Jason.

They played for a little while. I told him about my plans for Thursday and how I planned on taking my bike to Seattle.

"Well Sue and Emily work and so do the guys. Why not ask one of the Cullens to baby sit?" he said

He had a point. I could trust him to Esme or Alice if I had to. I would think about it another time. I could reschedule or have a conference call with my editor. I didn't want to think about that now. Only when I have my truck and motorcycle will I know for sure.

"I told Jake, Dad" I said as he held Jason

"Are you okay with that?" he rocked Jason.

"Yeah I'm good. It didn't hurt or cause me any extra pain. He asked me about Jason's father and I felt that it would be best to just tell him the truth" I said silently

Me and Charlie continued to talk until about noon then I knew I had to get some errands done.

"I need to go shopping for food dad. Any requests?" I said packing up Jason

"No, not anything you would be okay with you." He said

I walked out of the room with Jason on my arm and ran into Carlisle.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" He said as he walked me to the lobby

"I'm well just on my way to the grocery store with this little one for the house. You?" I said

"Oh you know just home after this. I wanted to talk to you Bella about everything that has happened over years. I just want to assure you that we still love you" Carlisle said with a sad smile.

I knew they would do something like this. I know they want to make amends and I would let them do that. I didn't need to punish them for how we broke off and how my life changed since then.

"I appreciate that Carlisle and I believe that you all hold feelings for me and I really value that" I said

I gave him a half hug and walked to my car to think some more

**Carlisle **

As Bella went on walking to her car and pulled off I knew that she really had changed. She no longer was that girl we knew those years ago. She didn't blush or stubble over her words any more either. She walked and talked like someone we didn't know anymore. As much as I thought she would be the same, she was drastically different.

I walked to my car and headed home. I knew everyone was going to smell her on me and when I walked into the living room they all asked about our interaction. And I told them the truth. I explained that her feelings for us were the same

"When I said that we loved her all she said was she valued that." I said with a confused heart

"Well what did you want her to say?" Rosalie said "We all left her and she went and had a different life then what we are used to. She changed, like all humans do. She's a mother who has priorities and I doubt she feels the same way about us. Would you?"

She had a point. Bella as a teen wanted us and our life. But it didn't work out and she lived a life none of us will ever know. The change of experience. We all relived certain things. The constant moving, decorating, lab work and really the list was endless.

"She had a life and I think we are butting in" Jasper said

"No we aren't she belongs with us." Alice said

"I believe she made it clear that she belongs to herself and to her son." Esme said in a motherly tone

"But I want her" Edward said

"You can't take her Edward; she isn't an object to be discovered. She could not be picked up and remain unchanged after these years. Did you truly believe she would graciously accept to be a part of us?" Jasper said

"We need to meet the new Bella without confusing her with her past self. We may have stayed unchanged but that doesn't mean she had also." I said

**Edward**

Could Bella have changed? Could she no longer want us or my family?

In all honesty I want to know what she's been doing this whole time. Did she go to school? Did she have more friends? Did she have a boyfriend? Okay I can admit to myself I was more concerned about the man question at the moment. She had a son with him, shared herself with another and that man was no longer there.

Who was he? How dare he leave Bella to care for a baby by herself?

I have to get used to this.

Jason was a cute kid. He has a lovely smile like his mom. I really could see the love she has for him. I saw how she held him, laid him on her chest, fed him and how she put her head on his as he slept.

I am mindlessly walking around and find myself outside of her house.

I hear music coming from inside. And walk up to the kitchen window and see her dancing with grace as she carries Jason around. When did she learn how to dance like that?

I just stand here and watch as she dances and plays with her boy. As she spins and cooks dinner at the same time. I smell the faint smell of Jacob Black around the house and it makes me angrier that he is brown nosing around her. I saw that they had been together in his mind. That they spent their time together and that in some fashion were subject to each other's opinions. I read in his mind that what he said to her meant something more because she always listened to him. But also when she told him to do something he did it without question.

I walked up to the front door and knocked. I heard her as she moved around the house

"Coming!" she yelled

As she opens the door I smell her fragrance and it was as strong today as it was the day I met her.

"Hello Edward" she said standing beside the door

"Hello Bella" I said with confusion. I didn't know what I was doing here. Or even if I should stay

"What can I do for you Edward?" She said with a smile

"Do you mind if I come in for a minute?" I asked

She steps to the sit as I walk into the living room. I see the baby in the bassinette just playing with his fingers. I see into his mind just a little bit enough to feel his innocent joy and fascination with this simple thing. Bella walked in and sat in Charlie's recliner next to the baby and I sat on the long couch across from her.

"So what have you been up to Edward?" She said. She said as she sat so comfortably.

""Umm you know just traveling and music. To honest I didn't live the most exciting life for the past couple years." Wow I am the dullest person now that I say that out loud. I haven't done anything in years and

"That's nice. Edward you got to do what you like." She said

"What have you been up to?" I asked with a tad too much curiosity

"Well up until I got pregnant I worked for an online paper, traveled around. I moved from LA to Texas and then New York in about a year after I left here. Then I went abroad with some friends for about a year. Still writing and working while over there. Then eventually I settled in Chicago. I got pregnant and now I'm here." She said

She did what she wanted to do. I am happy for her.

"And where are your friends now?" I asked with interest

"Ummm let's see a couple are still overseas and we still talk a lot. Lisa is in Chicago now. She sort of settled the same time I did. We got tired of our wildish ways. Hahaha so she found me in Chicago and well Richard is in New York and we occasionally talk." She said sadly at the end

Who is this Richard? Is he the boy's father? Could the reason she only speaks to him so little be because of Jason? Might as well ask now

"So this Richard, was he an ex of yours?" I said with a lump in my throat. I didn't like the taste in my mouth when I said that

Bella laughs a bit "Well one of them yes. He lasted longer than my previously short relationships."

Now I was getting angry. How COULD she date?! She was mine!

"I can see you getting angry you know. But honestly you need to control that. These men taught me things I didn't know." She said calmly

"WHAT DID THEY TEACH YOU?"

"One taught me never to drink beer before liquor. Another taught me to dance and do yoga. I still do yoga till this day. Richard taught me selflessness. That man loved me and I loved him. As much as you may not like it. I have loved since you but I also have been heart broken. I won't deny that I had my fun and took a walk of shame or two but hey it taught me to always have a getaway plan." She said with a smile.

I didn't know how to take this information

"You are angry and confused. So why not leave that alone. You wanted me to have a life and lord knows I was not about to become a nun. Hahaha come on. Give me a hug good night and you can go for a run and clear your head"

She stood and held me close. I embraced her like she was my life line. She is my life line. She walked me to the door. And said her goodbyes.

I ran and found the meadow and just sat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward**

I cant stop thinking about Bella said. Shes been with men and lived her life like I knew she would. I had no right to be upset and as much as I wanted to be angry at her I couldn't. All this was my doing.

I walked home at a human pace and just sat at my piano. It was Esme who came up to me.

"Why are you upset?" Esme mumbled

"I went to go talk to Bella and we talked a little" I said with defeat

"What did yous say?" she inquired

"We just talked about what we had been doing the last couple of years. Mine was normal travel. But she said that she traveled and dated and loved again. Mom she had a life without me." I sat my head on the piano

"Well isnt she deserving of love?" Esme said in a strong tone

"Of course" I mumbled.

"But you would have never seen her again if this Charlie business hadnt happened. She couldn't just sit in a room and cease all ambition." Esme said.

I knew she was right. I knew I am just upset that I couldn't give Bella those things.

"Well what has Bella been up to these days?" Emmett said. He lead everyone else forward

"She dated and said she had her 'wild ways' and needed to 'settle' down" I said with a laugh

"Hmmmm wild ways you say?" jasper said "What did Bella do sneak into the movies" knowing Bella was never the trouble maker type

"She said shes traveled and had what she called a her fair share of 'walks of shame'" I air quoted

"Damn! Bella's sure has changed. I wonder…." Emmett's mind got really dirty really fast

"And she learned to have a getaway plan" I said

"Hahaha well no one of us ever actually experienced that. I wonder how that thing feels the next day." Pondered Alice

"I didn't care too much for her information about her loving other men." I said

"Well she is loving. I believe Bella will love anyone given the chance and time. She loved us in spite of what we are. She can love others because she is human." Carlisle explained

"I DON'T want her to!" I yelled "She should be mine!"

"She is not an object Edward. In your mind she is you true mate and that very well may be true but as it is right now, you don't know her" Emmett said wisely

"I know but its hard. None of yous have secrets or experiences like this without your mates." I said

"Well we aren't dumbasses like you and make stupid decisions like you" Emmett said. Going from wise to profane at the drop of a hat

"She still was able to read me though. She knew when I had too much information and stopped. She told me to go for a run and hugged me good night" I said with a small smile

**Bella**

Knocking! Who is knocking at this hour?!

I crawled out of bed and saw Jason was still asleep.

I opened the front door and was greeted with my truck and Harley! I was so excited. I jumped in the air and signed for them. Oh my other babies!

I got my Harley after my twentieth birthday. It was a gift to myself because I left my other bike here with Jacob. Also there was my truck, while my bike was black on black my truck was fire red. This was the same truck Charlie gave me and Jacob fixed. But it needed to be fixed up when I left here. When I first started working for the papers I still write for and when I got paid a lot I invested in getting my truck fully restored. It was CHERRY! Jacob will flip when he sees these two.

I walked into the house and called Jacob to see if he wanted breakfast. He said a "Hell Yeah"

I got me and Jason ready for the day and carried him downstairs. I decided to make waffles and bacon. I made enough to feed eight so I think this should be enough. I heard Jacob pull up in his old bike. Jason fell back asleep in his bassinette so I was able to walk to the front of the house and see he was gawking at my rides.

I walked up next to him and said "You like what I did to the truck?"

"Bells how did you do this? No rust with original white rims and redone truck bed! How does it ride?" he said with excitement.

"It rides as good as a brand now car from this age. I extended the cabin to be a five seat-er more recently and had all the safety features that modern cars have in place while keeping the same body. It took a couple months but the restoration was worth it." I said listing off the car facts.

"Wow and then there is this bike in the back! Dude I want both of these." He said

"You can borrow them if you want" I offered

He just beamed at me. I lead him into the house. We ate and joked around. I made just enough for him and that made me happy.

"I need to find a baby sitter for tomorrow. Got any references?" I asked as we washed the dishes

"All the ladies you know here work during the day. Sorry no one to put a word in for." He said with a shake of his head.

"How would you feel if I let the Cullens baby sit?" I asked

He faced me "You're asking my opinion?"

"Yes of everyone, you are who I trust the most here. You protected me when I needed it. You are good at reading people and I must say that I owe you more then youll ever know." I said sincerely

"Well you've said that you trust them. And if you do, I think you can trust that them with him. BUT first request they feed beforehand" He said

"Thank you" I said and I hugged him "I've missed you a lot Jake"

"Me too" As he bear hugged me and I squealed

"You have to get to work now?" I asked when he put me down

"Yeah" he shlumped

"You want to take MY bike?" I offered

"No put Saturday I will need your truck for the bbq for Charlie being home" He said pleading

"You just want the truck I knew it! but of course and where is this bbq taking place?" I inquired

"Here" he said with no shame in telling me what was going to happen at my house

"Awesome. I will make side dishes. Enough to feed an army." I laughed

"How are you feeling since I told you all that?" I asked

"I am going to want to know what exactly happened and afterwards. But not now. It's a good day and I don't want to ruin that" he said

"Alright I will tell you. I tell you everything anyways" I said

I lead him to the door. He kissed Jason goodbye and he left for work

I picked up Charlies cell and saw he still had Esme's number from when he would call about me in high school

I thought why not just drive there.

**Edward **

I heard a car driving up to the house and so did everyone else. We got together and saw it was Bella and small Jason coming. Esme and Alice got excited and even Rosalie was looking forward to what was about to happen.

Alice pointedly didn't look into the future of Bella because she always thought that she would do more harm than good. So when Bella pulled up she reigned in her power. As Bella approached the house with little Jason Esme went to greet them.

I don't know if I had enough time to process everything but I think I was okay to just talk. I wonder what she was here for. And so was everyone else

As Bella walked in Esme took her coat and diaper bag and she said hello to everyone.

"Come sit down" Carlisle said

"What do we owe the pleasure?" Jasper said. He still felt bad about the last time Bella was here. He attacked her and that is what lead me to leave her.

"Well I did come to visit but I came here for a favor" A favor? What kind of favor? Was she going to ask us to leave? Or does she need help with Charlie?

While speaking Emmett motioned to hold the baby and Bella let him.

_**This kid is so light and funny. He likes to grab things **_

_**I wonder when he will be able to walk….**_

"I wanted to ask if one of yous could baby sit for me tomorrow morning?" she said

Wow she trusts us with her son? that makes me feel nice. I hope

"Yes!" jumped Alice. "I volunteer. How long are you going to be gone? Does he need to sleep over? I am going to go buy a playpen and baby clothes." She ran to the room

"Alice! You don't have to buy anything its only form about seven to six because my meeting is in Seattle. I am going to take my bike there and leave my truck here. And I will bring anything he needs tomorrow." She said with a smile

"JUST IN CASE!" yelled Alice from her room

I can see in her mind browsing baby stuff online

"Wouldn't taking a bike take you longer than your truck would? And nice truck is it new?" Rosalie said

"Um I'm going to take my Harley low rider to Seattle and no that's the one I always had but I had it restored and altered." She said with a smile

"You ride motorcycles?" I said incredulously

"Yeah Jacob taught me when I was in high school. I wound up leaving my dirt bike here and I missed my bike so I bought a new one."

Emmett handed the baby over to Esme and said "Bad ass Bella on a Harley who would have known?" he mocked her

"Lots of things change Emmett." She said

"I'll call off work tomorrow." Carlisle said. He could see him planning on an excuse but all this in motivation of spending time with Bella's baby

"Oh you shouldn't have to do that he doesn't need an army to care for him." Bella exclaimed

"No it will be fine. We all would love to do this." Carlisle assured her

"But could you guys feed before tomorrow?" she said with a tad uncomfortable face

"Yes we will all go tonight for tomorrow." Rosalie said

"Okay thanks for all of this" She said "Hes also not allergic to anything"

"So the wolves know you're here?" Alice commented on her smell

"Well yes. I made breakfast for Jacob this morning. I ran the idea of yous babysitting by him before I decided to ask." She said a bit reluctantly

"You need to consult wolves on your actions?" I asked getting angry

_**Calm down man she could have just asked his opinion**_ jasper thought at me

I was not to be consoled by that small fact. Jacob Black is dangerous and shouldn't be trusted with Bella. I was getting angrier by the minute

"No I don't but I do share with friends. He is always concerned with my safety and I wanted to know if he was going to have any problems with this. It was out of courtesy." She said calmly

"Courtesy" I screamed

The rest of my family were growing in concern. All but Bella.

"Calm down now or go for a walk" Bella commanded and then I did. I didn't want to waste time arguing over this

When I sat down I nodded my ascent and she continued.

"Jacob protected me here when yous left. I owe him a lot" she said

"How hard was keeping you out of trouble?" Jasper said with a laugh

"Yous don't know do you?" Bella said confused

"What?" Emmett said

"I was threatened by Victoria and Laurent. The pack protected me until I left Forks."

Everyone was quiet as they heard this and then questions hit

"When? Where? "

"How do you know?"

"Did they see them?"

"What happened to them?"

"Well they killed Laurent in the woods when I was hiking and they chased and defended the boarders" she said calmly

"What were they doing back?" Carlisle asked

"Well Laurent was hunting and scouting out what I and yous were doing. He was going to kill me and then no tell Victoria about it. then the wolves saved me before it got to that. Then I they glimpsed Victoria but was always able to get away. I stayed with Jacob and the pack a lot in those days and I do still owe them in every regard." She said

"Well where is she now?" I asked

"Don't know but the wolves keep regular rounds" she said

"that's interesting" I said

"Yeah well I should be going. I need to see Charlie." She stood

I walked her out and she strapped her son in.

"Im sorry for what we left you to face" it was my worst nightmare to think of what could have happened

She turned and said "Ive seen worse then him or her" she had this dead look in her eye that I believed and I didn't know what she meant. She hugged me goodbye and drove away.

**Okay guys let me know what you think. And thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming**

**So should I let the Cullens come to the BBQ or not?**

**Also its about to go down at the BBQ! And expect claws to come out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella**

I drove to see Charlie with Jason. The interaction between me and the Cullen family are on positive terms. I could see that Edward was concerned about me riding a motorcycle and rightfully afraid but I knew what I was doing.

I unloaded me and Jason and strode into Charlie's room. "So big guy, you ready to get out of here soon?" I asked

"Yeah so I hear from Sue that we are going to have a bbq at my place?" He grumbled

"Yup and don't worry I will have some veggie burgers and healthy fruit salad for you to snack on while others can have beef." I said happily

"Rabbit food" he mumbled

"Well you better stop that. Your health is important to me and Sue. I don't want you to keel over before you are fifty. I want you around for much longer than that." I said as I rock walked Jason around

We spent the better part of the afternoon talking about the bbq and I called Sue and Emily about what will be made. I heard Paul yell "I GOT THE KEG!" Gosh I hadn't been at a keg party in over two years. I laughed with them about the amount of meat they had to order and it would seem my side dishes need to be supersized to accommodate the guests.

As the day went on Jason took a nap next to Charlie.

"So how did you get his name?" Charlie asked

I laughed because it was very sentimental

"I wanted a strong initial. And something that could be shortened. I remembered the last time I felt truly safe and protected. When I was in high school and Edward and his family left Jacob fixed me. I honored that feeling of safety in my son." I said

"That's great Bells" Charlie said with a shy smile

"I owe a lot to who I am to Jacob." I said with conviction

"Well Bella I think you have a good head on your shoulders" He said rubbing Jason's back

We talked more about what was happening now in our lives and he asked if I was dating and I gave him a shock with that by telling him no.

By the end of the night I had to tell him that I couldn't visit tomorrow because of work and I told him that the Cullen family would baby sit for me while I was out. I packed up Jason and kissed Charlie on the head. He kissed Jason and me on the cheek and we left.

I made it home and put Jason to bed and as I thought it would be best to get my articles ready for tomorrow. A knock rang through the house.

I walked to the front and saw it was Alice

"Good evening Alice what can I do for you?" I said

"I wanted to talk to you" She said

"Alright" I said and we sat in the front room

"I want to say I'm sorry for what we did. I know I left you without a friend" She said

"Oh yeah. But I told you I don't need apologies. I came to terms with this a long time ago. And I got a new friend out of it in Jacob. But I did have my hard days and I won't like about it either. Angela helped too." I said

"I know we took something from you that day…." She mumbled

"Yeah you guys took a possible future, family and life I wanted." I said "But my life NOW is better than I could have every imagined and I'm happy the things worked out the way they are now."

"Things could have been so different" she pressed "I wanted that future!" she said strongly

"Well I am happy with what I got and I look forward to what I have with Jason." I said

"How was the birth?" she asked

"Oh GOD! Did that hurt like a mother! My water broke while shopping for groceries. I was in labor for about ten hours and then he came wailing out of me." I laughed

"You gave birth lone?" she asked

"I had my friend Lisa and she held my hand." I said kindly

"Well why wasn't the father there?" she inquired

"He doesn't know about Jason" I said plainly

"Well why not?" Alice asked

"He has no rights to my son and I would never want him near my son" I said strongly

"That's extreme" Alice said confused

"Well our situation was extreme." I didn't want to tell Alice about this yet. I didn't want to have to retell this story for each member of her family. "I will tell you about it soon but not now"

We went on to talk about lighter stuff and said our good nights

**Edward**

By morning my family was really excited to baby sit. I would admit to wanting to spend the day with him as well.

At seven thirty Bella drove up in her truck with her bike strapped in the back. We all greeted her as she walked in. Esme took the diaper bag and put it on the couch. Rosalie and Alice were jockeying for the first play time. Alice had baby safe paints she wanted to play with and Rosalie and Emmett got some light up toys he could mess with. Esme made homemade baby food.

"Well here he goes." She said with a laugh. Probably noting all of our excited faces. "Also I am having a bbq at Charlie's place and would like to invite you all over."

"We would love to come" Esme said

"Also EVERYONE else is invited to leave natural rivalries aside please" she warned "Also Emmett could you set bike down?"

She said her goodbyes to Jason and said thanks to us. She took her bag and leather jacket from her truck and Emmett whistled as she swung her leg over the bike.

"Looking good Bells" he leered

"Thanks Emmett I should tell you about all the lovely things this bike has seen." She winked at him

She kicked the bike and it roared as she strapped on her helmet. Her jacket had patches on notorious bike clubs and we all eyed them with suspicion. "Hey I picked up a couple stories along the way with this bike. It seems my power on neutrality works on human gangs as well." She swung her bike around and zoomed off.

I couldn't be more turned on right about now. As I day dreamt about my Bella, Alice screamed "Hand paints!" and went to get the things ready

Emmett carried the baby in and sat with him as Alice prepared. Rosalie and Emmett played with soft sports balls that fit in his hands. He had two small teeth that were peeking through his gums and one fang took was already out. "Little monster aren't you?" Emmett cooed

"He's gorgeous with these curls and dimples" Rosalie said

I sat with Alice as she got the paint in other bowls and Carlisle and Esme stood on the sidelines and waited for the paint to be ready

"Okay we are ready!" Rosalie and Emmett carried Jason in.

We all took turns with him and he giggled the entire time. Alice and Rosalie took turns taking pictures.

I sat with him all dirty at the piano as he hit the keys leaving marks everywhere. I laughed and Alice took more pictures.

By night fall Carlisle read him to sleep and Esme cooked him some food approved for babies. By the time Bella came back we all had our fun with him as he slept in a bassinette Alice got for the occasion.

"How was he?" Bella asked tired it would seem

"Really great! We took pictures and he did all these paintings with us!" Alice said bringing out all the papers. You could see we helped with some of them.

"These are great, I will put them on the fridge when I get home" Bella promised. She looked so happy looking at all these doodles that were of nothing in particular.

"Could someone with super speed and agility strap him into his car seat? I don't want to wake him" she said

"I got it!" Emmett said

We all walked to her truck as Emmett loaded it with the baby and I loaded her bike.

"So I talked to Emily today and she said the bbq will start at three. So plan accordingly. And thanks for doing this guys. I really appreciate it" She said. She hugged us goodnight and drove off.

"Oh my I got so used to that boy" Emmett said "Do you think Bella would bring him to a baseball game with us?"

"Let's not push our luck. She seems reluctant at times with us." Noted Jasper

"I wonder why" I mumbled sarcastically

"I'm going to do develop and make copies of those pictures. I'm hanging some of those up too!" Alice sprinted to her dark room

I just went to my room and sat. I couldn't wait until Saturday. I liked spending time with Jason. He was happy and healthy. His laugh reminded me of when Bella would laugh with me. I used to feel so much older at times with Bella though. I would make a reference that she couldn't place or mention a feeling that just set me a part but now I felt younger with her now. She matured to a point where her wisdom and experience surpassed mine. My being older only held with living longer but I hadn't grown or matured in thought as I assumed I had. I liked being the stupid.

I didn't realize how long I had been sitting here. It was midday when I finished my thoughts. I know Charlie got out this morning, Carlisle told me. I could wait until later to call him and see how he was doing.

**Bella **

I am starting making dinner. Oven roasted lean chicken with white rice and vegetables. Charlie was going to hate this. I smiled

"How's the food coming?!" he screamed from the next room

"Serving now!"

Him, Jason in his bassinette and Sue came in ready to eat. We all sat down and ate and talked about what was going to happen tomorrow. I left Jason here with Sue and Dad earlier so I could get the veggie burgers and hot dogs for Charlie tomorrow. I already prepped the side dishes

We all went to sleep that night beat.

….

I woke up to Jason looking up at me with a smile.

I got up and started all the prep work. I made the salad, pie, fruit salad, cookies and cakes, fries, chips (made from scratch), Rice (Mexican), Guacamole and a bunch of drinks.

Emily and Sue came with the meat to be grilled. Emily saw all that I made and laughed

"Girl! You know you have cooked for these boys before! You made enough food for an army."

"Oh yeah they are beasts" I laughed

By the time everyone came everyone was having a good time. Esme bought some more food on top of what we already had. All the pack and vampires were getting along great. I walked around with Jason on my hip. Me and Jacob were talking when everything seemed to quiet down.

Some woman I didn't know was talking to Sam and she didn't look happy. She had a short bob cut. One side longer than the other. She wore shorts that were barely long enough to cover her bits and a tank top that said juicy on it. I am not one to throw stones but at least I only dressed like that at night at a much different party then this.

She stomped over to me and Jacob

"Fuck" mumbled Jake

"What the HELL is going on?" she screamed

"Monica you need to calm down, you're making a scene" he said angrily

"ME! You ignored me for a week and now I hear your spending time with your ex today?!" Whoa! I did not just walk into a crazy relationship did i?!

"I have been busy okay?" Jacob lied. Okay I knew when he lied and it seemed she did too

"Don't lie to me!" she got in his face

Now Jacob was getting mad. Obviously she didn't know about his extra condition because she saw his hands shake she kept yelling his face

"Back off Jake, don't do anything rash." I said with a hand on his shoulder. I felt the shaking stop

"And YOU! YOU WHORE! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND INTERUPT OUR LIVES!" She rounded in on me.

I handed the baby to Emmett because she started to get in my face at that point. If she did anything while my son was here I would murder her.

"You need to calm down" I said

"Don't tell me what to do!" she screamed

"This is my house and my party so yeah I think I can. I don't know what's going on between you and Jake but you need to take it out of here" I said

"Oh hell no I aint! You think you can ride in here with your fancy car and BASTARD son and take my man" she yelled

I froze when I heard her call my son that awful word.

I reacted on instinct and gave her a quick right and an uppercut to her face. Then some put their arms around as I screamed "Get that bitch out of here right now!" while Paul and Seth picked up her limp body off the floor and dragged her to the to the front to her car

I turned to see it was Rosalie who had her arms around me and I started to laugh. And I mean hysterical laugh "Jeez Jake you weren't lying when you said she had attitude."

Everything went back to normal when they got Monica awake and she drove off

"Nice hit slugger. Where did you learn to hit like that?" Emmett joked

"A was a bar tender for a couple months and the bouncer taught me to fight" I said laughing

**Okay review and tell me what you think**

**I am going to see what the others thought about this incident but I will be telling the Cullen family about why she reacted this way next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella**

I walked to the food table and as I approached Jake looked up and gave me a sad smile.

"I am so sorry Bells. I didn't know she would come here and cause a scene." He rushed out

"Well is she telling the truth? Am I causing problems without knowing it?" I asked

"No this is all about me and not her. I am just seeing her ugliness now and I am truly sorry that it was aimed at you and your son." he said lowly

"Hey, listen to me I am secure with myself and my family that her little crap just ticked me off a wee bit"

"HAHAHA a 'wee bit' you punched her twice in the face!" he laughed

"You're just made that I am able to hit a girl in the face and you aren't" I said with a smug grin

The rest of the night people drank and ate. The Cullens kicked back and the wolves relaxed around them well enough to toss around a football.

The end of the night the wolves left and sue went with them. I told Dad I would clean up and he went in. I started to pick up and eventually with the speedy help of Esme and Alice the back yard got cleaned up in about half an hour max.

I sat back and relaxed as the baby slept with Charlie in his room.

"So Bella what was with that Rambo display today?" Alice asked as she sat next to me

"I did not like what she called my son. It was instinctual." I said

I wanted to do much worse to her for calling my son a bastard. BUT I couldn't do anything excessive because I am a mother after all. I don't want to be a bad example to my son.

By the time I said this all of the Cullen family pulled up chairs and sat around in a big circle around me.

"Well you sure did clean her clock, where did you learn to punch like that?" Emmett said

"Well I worked in a burlesque bar for a couple months and the bouncer and I were seeing each other so he decided to teach me. By that point my balance was better because of yoga ." I said with a smile. That was a fun job. It made me get over my shyness quickly.

"WHAT?!" Rosalie said

"I do not see you in a burlesque outfit" Alice said

"Well when I am in the fish nets and corset I sure do look the part." I said

"I want to see that!"Alice said excitedly

"I will show you sometime but they all are at my house." I said

"So is the guy at the bar your sons father?" Jasper asked

"Wow you guys really want to know who he is huh?" I said sarcastically

"You said you would explain when we were all together." Alice reminded me.

To be honest I really didn't want to tell anyone else. There is a difference in how people look at you after you tell them something like this. I saw the pity in Jacob's eyes when I told him. Like I somehow changed or looked different after revealing this shit. And that is what this was 'shit'. This baggage that changed me so profoundly is something no one mentions or admits to without there being weird looks.

"No the bouncer is not Jason's father. I wish he was to be honest. To have some nice tale of a one night stand or some guy who loved me. But needless to say Jason's father is the biggest asshole on planet earth and I hope he rots in hell" I said calmly. Might as well get this over with

"Bella how bad of a guy was he?" Carlisle asked

"The worst sort of man. He was my rapist" I said leaning forward

…

**Edward **

"The worst sort of man. He was my rapist" she said as she leaned forward in her chair

My world just ended in that one sentence. I saw red but I knew I had to control myself. I just couldn't believe what she was saying. She paused to let this sink in. I heard silence from everyone. I couldn't focus on what everyone else was thinking. I only heard words

_**What **_

_**No! **_

_**Not Bella too**_

_**Dear God**_

"Do I need to give you all time?" she said

"No, we should hear the rest" Rosalie said

"To be honest there is not that much to tell. I was coming home from a company party and was dragged into an alley and raped. I was semi-conscious when I stumbled into an ER. His face was covered and I saw no marks. Yes he left DNA behind, obviously. They have his DNA on file in Chicago in case any other hits come up. They have my clothes and stuff." She said

I don't think I could function at the moment. I wanted to badly to hug her but I think that would make her uncomfortable. I really wanted to hug her to comfort myself. I wanted to murder that man with a passion of a million suns.

_**How could this happen to her? She never hurt anyone. No one deserves**_ that Emmett said

_**I don't know what she has gone through. And she still had the baby! **_Thought Jasper

_**I should have seen that. I am so attune to her future I should have caught it or seen this before it happened. I see the most trivial things sometime and I didn't even see this coming.**_ Alice thought guiltily

"Wow everyone is quiet" She said

"How? Did you tell anyone?" I asked

"Yeah my dad knows and Jacob and the wolves by extension know. I couldn't get Jake off my back about his father either." She said

"I mean then" I said roughly

"Only my Dad and a couple close friends. Lisa my friend in Chicago is the one that picked me up from the hospital after all my evaluations. I went through a lot before I gave birth to Jason. I wrote a blog to catalog my mental state, my therapist recommended it when they let me out." She said

"You had a therapist?" Jasper said

"Hell yeah, we all know my reactions are waaaay weirder then an average person. And it surprised me how I started to deal with it early on. I actually got really good writing jobs because people follow my blog. I put pictures of what I looked like after the attack and what went wrong every step of the way." She said.

I have to admit I am glad she was able to turn things from bad to good. I vowed to go to that website and I would find that son of a bit… I had to move on to a new train of thought before I combust

"You did this all alone? They have no leads?" Rosalie said

"I wasn't really alone. I had friends and the followers online were a big help. Some were attack survivors as well and they gave me some tips that helped them. One being learn to fight, another was to talk to a professional on a regular basis and they all helped me function right. I helped other women with this problem too. As for the leads part, no they don't. I got really close to the detective who handled my case and he believes this is a new guy or someone who has yet to slip." She said

I can admire her courage for telling us this. Rosalie may not have talked about her attack but she never volunteered information. I don't know if that is her way of coping but Bella was willing to talk.

"How were you able to keep the baby?" Esme said

"Oh that was the easiest part. I know this baby may have come from the worst type of conception but he does not know that. I love him and no child should be guilty of a crime it didn't commit. My son is just as innocent as I was in all of this." She said

Through Jasper I could feel her sincere love and truth about all of this. She was strong and valiant and I couldn't believe she lived through all of this

"I don't know what to say Bella" Esme wept. Tearless sobs shook her

"You don't have to say anything. I am happy where I am. I don't need sympathy." She said

"What will you tell Jason when he is older?" I asked

"I will have to tell him the truth. I know this would hurt him. That's why I sort of made the blog. To show him throughout it all I never once didn't love him. I love him more every day." She said "And hopefully I will find a dad for him too. I know hes going to need a male influence soon. To be honest I'm deathly afraid of potty training." She laughed whole heartedly

"That's what you're most afraid of?" laughed Emmett

"Man! I don't know anything about training a boy! I don't know what they do in the bathroom or if they use stalls or urinals. I am praying for a miracle." She laughed again

"Wait for the sex talk" Rosalie joked

"Oh I got that one in the bag!" Bella said with a smile

"What if he likes sports?" Carlisle asked

"then damn I guess I have to watch sports." She said

We all wanted to make this conversation more comfortable. Bella was more relaxed

When we went home at the end of the night and I sat in my room just to think. I eventually felt the pain I felt earlier. I went to my computer and looked up the blog and read every single entry. By the end of it I let out a roar. A howl of pain ripped through the house that sounded pained. The sound coming from my chest could probably be heard for miles. My family said nothing as I tore my computer apart. I was going to find that man and rip off his head and put it on a spike to show that he could not mess with my family.

My family…when did I count that as my family? I loved Bella but I never knew I was growing attached to her son. I actually loved that boy and then there was a shift in my soul that bought me to my knees as my heart grew to hold him in it. As Bella changed me so did that boy. From this point on I would count him as my son.

I have a son

I am a father now


	7. Chapter 7

Edward

I felt the urge to see Bella and Jason. I paced my room to try and control my emotions. I loved that boy. While I sat with him at my piano and let him hit the keys he became a part of me. I loved his laugh and even when he cried I felt like my world was going to end. I still loved Bella. That part of my heart will never change. I want her to trust me and and I want to love this new Bella because she makes me older. I have never felt this love that my father felt. Carlisle loves each of us but in a very different way then I have ever felt. We are his children even if genetically and in age are not.

When I stopped pacing the others paid close attention. Jasper was confused by the mixed emotions coming off of me. The one thing I did feel after I stood for a moment I wanted to go see my family. I knew I have to earn her trust and convince her to give me a chance. I leapt out of my window and took that short run that was oh so familiar. When I made it to Bella's house I found an open kitchen window and walked through her house. Her scent got stronger and more potent as she was away. Her son just had a different but normal scent.

When I walked into her room I saw her laying on the edge with one hand in the bassinet for ready pick up. I walked to the edge of the bassinet and saw him staring up at me with a smile. He was so content in just laying there playing with his feet. He gnawed on his hands. He had maybe two teeth. He reached for me to pick him up and I slowly went around Bella's arm. He laid his head on my chest as he gnawed on his hand. I let him bite my finger because it was cool and would sooth his gums. Slowly he fell back asleep and I cradled him in my chest as I sat in the rocking chair.

Bella popped up an hour later and she saw I had the baby.

"You need to warn me" she whispered angrily half asleep

"I'm sorry he was awake" I said. Jason nuzzled my chest and continued on dreaming on vibrant colors.

"Okay that's fine." She said as she turned to face me laying on the bed. Knowing Jason was content on me

"I have missed you" I said. Those words felt like a prayer but tasted like a wish

"I missed you too" she said with a smile

"I want this family" I confessed. I wanted it more then I wanted anything. I felt love here. I know my family loved me but this was a different pure love that could regenerate a lonely man.

"I don't know is that is possible" she said with a sad face

"I know I hurt you but I have changed and so have you. I love Jason and I want to help and raise him. I want to be his father. I want to be there for his first steps. I want him to be the ring bearer at our wedding" I said in a rushed emotional tone. My the end of my speech she was sitting up and just staring at me.

"I am not someone that you can just pick and have. I am not a puppy at the pound." She whispered angrily

"I knew but I also am willing to wait" I promised. Hell I would wait forever if I had to.

"I don't know of I can let you do that to yourself or to me...but you always rush. That's your fault. You can never just date. I believe this is where your old age kicks in." she said with a smile

I know I will wait and gain your trust" I said while holding our son...Okay in my mind I will always call him mine because this is what I feel. I feel that instinct to love him and protect him.

"Fine. Do you want to go out on a date with me?" She said with no preamble

She just asked me out! Women don't do that...damn there went my age again

"Yes" I said with a lump in my throat. I didn't know how to start she I was nervous to see where she would want to start

"Cool I'll pick you up tomorrow night...come lay here with him." She said. She always knew when I needed contact.

I walked over and laid down with her and put Jason between us. She laid her hand on his leg and closed her eyes

I watched over her and our son until her and her dad woke up. I kissed my son goodbye for now but I knew I would be back. I went home and straight to my room. I didn't know what to wear but I also was planning a quick hunting trip to Chicago...and human was on my menu

Okay guys I know your talking about her being too lenient so believe me she will not take that here. Also the age is not an issue. Guys she's like 22 and Edward did point out that esme and Carlisle are seven years apart. Plus Edward is over 80. So this age is to give her experience and to make her more mature. And as for turning her, calm down she's only been there a week. I'm trying to set up something awesome and super caring. I love the comments and reviews I have already put them in place. And if you have a suggestion let me know what you think. This chapter is short but this is only because their date is going to be hilarious and needs to be set up right


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward**

I couldn't forget the feel of Jason on my chest. I want to feel his heart beating in me since I got home. Sleeping (so to speak) with Bella and our son was the highlight of my life. I want her to want this too. I want Bella to love me again the way she did. I want her to see me as her future husband and father to her son.

While half of me was excited for this date she asked me out on the other half was focused on my pending trip to Chicago. I know that the scientists of todays age were much better at keeping evidence sealed. I already contacted the detective of Bella's case just to see if they have any leads. And of course then didn't but I didn't blame them because they have little to track him on. I plan on leaving after my date. I want to find this guy but I have no clue what I should do if I ever found him.

Alice came and knocked on my door. She opened it and just leaned on the frame

"So you aren't going to be here tonight?" She said with a smile

"No, how did you know? I thought you weren't looking into Bella's future?" I said leaning back in my chair

"I didn't I looked into my future and saw that you weren't in the house" she said while raising her hands up in an innocent manner and I knew she was telling the truth

"I am going out on a date with Bella tonight." I said with a smile

_**WHAT?!**_ I heard Emmett think from the floor below and my entire family filed in my room

"Did she forgive you?"

"Where are you taking her?"

"Oooh we are going to have a baby in the house!"

"Woah there people. First off, I think she forgave me a long time ago for what I did but I doubt that this second chance is her forgiving my damage to our relationship. Second, she asked me out so I have no idea what she has planned. And I would love nothing more than having Jason and Bella here with me." I said in a rush

"SHE asked YOU out?" Jasper clarified

"Yeah she asked me last night if I wanted to go out with here and I said yes. So I don't know what she has planned." I said

"Okay so what are you going to wear?" Alice said excitedly

"Normal clothes" I said slowly

"Do you guys need a baby sitter?" Esme said with a smile. I could hear her thinking about recipes she could make for Jason

"No clue, again this is her idea" I said with a smile. I was excited and I knew Jasper knew what I was feeling

My phone rang as I finished that sentence. It was Bella

"Be ready in five minutes I am on my way to pick you up" then she hung up

I looked up see everyone smiling at me

I went downstairs after grabbing my sweater and waited in the living room for her to pull up. She beeped and I walked out to see her in her truck with Jason smiling in the back. I climbed in the cabin and she smiled at me.

"You ready to play?" she said

"play what?" I asked

"Youll see" she said as she drove

On our way to the desination I thought that it would be best to stay on happy topics

"So what did you do today?" I asked with a smile

"Haha well I cleaned and played with Jason. He gets a kick out of those kiddy blocks. They are soft to throw and gnaw on." she said while looking straight ahead "And you?"

"Well just sat around." I said knowing I had done more but didn't want to tell her just yet

"Sounds like fun." She said

"Well I tend to lose track of time." I said truthfully

"Oh I remember I used to do that. For about a month in Europe I totally forgot the day and date because it really didn't matter. I miss that sometimes." She said with a beautiful smile

"Well did you have in Europe?" I asked. Wanting to know more about her time away from me

"Yes, probably too much fun. I should you only SOME of those pictures one time. Youll get a kick out of them." She said

Now that got my interest going. I want to know what she did and how she was when she was traipsing around Europe with her friends. Did she go to parties? Visit landmarks? See art?

As she finished she drove up to a kiddy putter place. We were going miniature golfing!

"So you ready to play?" she said

"Oh yeah!" I climbed out and grabbed the diaper bag while she unstrapped Jason and put him in a buggy.

We strolled up and got our putters and went to the first hole. As she lined up I stood with Jason. He was having fun looking at all the pretty lights coming from all the decorations. Bella swung and got it missed by a mile.

I was up next and then I missed by a mile too. How is that possible?!

"What a sport you cant do?!" Bella laughed from where she stood

"I'll get it" I said as I concentrated

I tried again but it rolled right passed the goal. There has got to be something wrong with this.

"This is rigged!" I yelled. I knew what force it would take me to do this and I was doing it right

"Uh huh …sure….yeah" Bella said pacifying me. Jason laughed at me too

We moved on and that's when it got even worse. That damn windmill kept changing speeds at an irregular pace! I couldn't get the ball through the slot and Bella got it first try. She was laughing even more. She sat next to me on the ground with Jason in her arms feeding him a bottle. She laughed even more now as I tried on my twentieth swing! She saw me struggle with this and she carried Jason over with her and she took the putter from my hands.

"Okay I think that's enough now" she kissed my cheek in the process and that made my temper all better

"Come on and get me a hot dog. Jason already ate." She said as she grabbed my hand and led me to the picnic area. I got her something to eat. While she ate I held Jason and tossed him up in the air. He loved that. I saw that he liked me in his mind. Babies didn't think like everyone else they just sort of feel thoughts so he liked me. And my sound.

When Bella finished we just talked like it was old times. We always were able to talk about anything. And this was still true. We talked about books shes recently read and I mentioned my hunting trip that I would take for the next two days. I wanted to let her know I wasn't going to be here for two days.

"I am going on a hunting trip tomorrow. I think I might be gone for maybe two days." I said timidly. I hadnt talked about my hunting for some time now.

"Cool, your eyes are getting a bit black. For what?" she said while drank her water. She always was able to take what I was so nonchalantly when I least expected it.

"Oh I don't know yet. Whatever I come across." I said with a smile. I didn't know what I would do when I found him. Would I killed him? I would see about that

I saw she was getting tired and Jason was already asleep. "Lets go home." I said

I followed as Bella strapped Jason in and I offered to drive and she said yes. She and Jason were asleep three minutes into the drive. I drove extra slow just to prolong my time with her. When we reached her house I could hear that Charlie was asleep. I unlocked their door and carried Jason in first and set him in the bassinet. I put him in some pjs quickly and got Bella in the house. I knew I couldn't let her sleep this way but I couldn't change her. Could I?

I took off her shoes and socks and found a long night dress that reminded me of what women wore during my days. A black long gown but with a v neck line with lace on the trim. I put it over her regular clothes and slowly and carefully without touching her or looking undressed her while staying fully clothed. At the end she was changed and comfortable. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She stirred and looked at me. She smile and said "Climb in"

I looked at her strange. What s she talking about?

"Put on some pjs and lay down with me." She clarified sleepily

I don't know what to do. Then I thought I couldn't pass this up. I walked into Charlie's room and took a pair of his unused pajama pants I found in a bottom drawer and pulled them on. I took off my socks and shoes and ambled my way in to lay with her under the blankets. When I was still she leaned her head on my chest and just slept.

I never felt so great. She was trying to be closer to me. I stood there until about three in the morning when I whispered her in her ear that I had to go. Semi consciously she said "Okay have fun" she mumbled. I smiled and picked up my stuff and ran home.

I walked in the front door in pajamas and everyone looked at me funny.

"What?" I said with a smile

"Nice pajamas Edward" Emmett mocked. I didn't realize until now that they were covered in baseballs and bats

"Thanks" I ran to my room and got my bag

"Im going to Chicago for a couple of days" I said

"Why?" they all said in unison

"I want to find him" I said seriously

"Are you sure about this? Every life is a gift" Carlisle said

"He forfeit his life to me the moment he touched Bella!" I said with more anger then normal

I hear d lots of doubt except from one place

"Are you going to need help finding him?" Rosalie said. I know she was an assassin when it came to men like this. Also she did kill the men with skill and dramatics when it was her.

"No I want to do this alone." I said not budging

"This is not your revenge to take. She should know what you are planning." She said strongly

"I will let her know what in find before I do anything permanent" I said as I ran out of the house

I made it to Chicago in record time. From talking to the detective on the phone I found out the file number of her case. Then from there I had to find the evidence warehouse that held the evidence.

"Hello can I help you?" the receptionist said

She was an elderly women and I could read that she was tired and in need of a bathroom break

"I am here to get a cold case file evidence. We have new leads." I said sweetly

"What the case number and your badge number?" she said

I ran off the number then I got her to believe in my badge number.

She lead me to a table and sat a box down and left me to it.

I opened the file and was horrified. They had her clothed in an air tight bag. Good. With the case notes and picture of her during the day of attack and my control all but snapped. These were much worse then the ones I saw online. The blood dripping from her nose, her hair pulled and matted with blood, her face filled with bruises and one eye swollen shut. Images of her abdomen an arms and legs and I couldn't go any farther. I took everything and left. Destroying the footage and paper work showing I was here.

I took this to the alley way that she was reported to have been raped in and put all the notes and photos in my book bag. I took the bag with clothes in it and broke the seal and memorized the scent that was with Bella's blood. I inhaled deeply and got the smell of him full on. Them I turned my instincts on. I knew a hunter in any form stayed in the same area and I put the clothed back in the bag and put them with the paper work and then I smelled him from a couple blocks away and my body just reacted and ran more him….

**Guys review and let me know what you think he should do about this guy!**

**Did you like the date? And Rosalie? What should happen next? I got an idea and want to hear your side**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward **

I smelled him walking through a park not far from where Bella was attacked… where he attacked her… HE did that…

My eyes are going red my body reacts before my reason could continue my train of thought. My nose let me know where he was and my speed allowed me to find him in seconds. He was walking along the path listening to his ipod. I heard in his mind that he was looking forward to going home and eating and relaxing. His mind wasn't as cruel as other rapists that I have come across in my past. But what I did catch was his itch, a mental itch that needed to be satisfied. This itch is where the monster lived.

I read that he was a no one. He was a tech guy at work, the ordinary fit guy, the rejected one, the third wheel and the socially awkward. He felt no connection except during very few moments in life. That moment was where his life was now mine. It was only ten o'clock at night and I followed him to an apartment building in the neighborhood next to Bella's. He walked in his home as I scaled the building and found him walking into his apartment as I looked through his fire escape window.

He heated up an instant dinner and sat in front of the tv and watched the news. He thought of monotonous things while watching the news and eventually he settled with a book on the recliner. Then that's when I saw it…images flashed in his mind that made me murderous. He had raped two women and the first didn't make it. I felt his pleasure at reminiscing about his acts against women. With his lovers he was always rough but felt the need for more physicality. He followed his first victim home from his job. She was a woman who never saw him. He fixed her computer and tried to pick her up but she declined him. She did it in a way that made his blood boil and he started to follow her home. He screamed with himself about her

_**I will show this BITCH **_

_**She will never reject me again**_

_**I will be her last**_

_**I will make her want me**_

He grabbed her from behind and threw her against the wall. She fought the best she could. I tried not to listen to what exactly he did but it ended with him strangling her. I saw the wait he lived through and the growing urge to do it again. It was a year's time when he saw Bella walking him from work. He saw the way she walked and the way she looked like his co worker. He just _**KNEW**_ she would be the same shallow bitch the others were.

He lived the beating he gave Bella, the rape and the wait again. The itch was satisfied from her and he wasn't sure what happened to the women. He heard no news of a women being found dead in an alley following that night.

_**The Bitch probably lived then**_ he thought.

My sanity was breaking. I could just rip him to pieces and no one would know. My instincts would tell me where to hide him and how much pain it would take for him to beg for mercy. He walked to his bedroom and I felt the urge to follow him. I went around to the other window and saw his dreams were just as disturbing.

I walked around the building and stole his mail and broke into his house where I was bathed in his scent and the venom began running. I stood in his bedroom poised to torture him. He touched my Bella, he TOOK what was not offered, he was not human and why should I treat him as such?! Just as I felt the urge to kill I thought of Bella and Jason and their laughs of joy at mini golf. I don't want to kill knowing Jason will need a better role model but my urges were not to be ignored.

I stepped closer and just as I was ready to strike and wake him with pain of the best order. I saw my reflection and backed away.

I ran to the roof and pulled out my phone. I didn't know who I was called until she answered

"Hello" she whispered to me slowly

"Hey" I mumbled

"Edward? Are you okay?" Bella asked

"I miss you." I said. I was speaking the truth. Bella always calmed me and always was able to know how to fix me.

"Hey whats the matter?" she said emotionally

"Nothing I'm just out hunting and I don't know why but I am starting to think about the time when I wasn't hunting animals." I said in defeat.

"Well Edward you are a vampire, and you were going through a rebellious time back then. As much as you dislike your past you could have saved some women." She said yawning

"But that makes me a monster of monsters" I said with a pit in my throat

"You are a man who chose to stop and see what love there was in a human life. Regardless of offense. I know you value life." She said. I heard ruffing and I knew the baby was in her arms. I could hear his breath on the phone.

"But if you could, would you take the life of the person who offended you?" I asked honestly

"No I wouldn't. I have my son but he will have to face his life on judgment day. And it would be in this world or the next. But I would love to punch him in the face, no lie" she laughed at the end.

"Can I listen to Jason for a minute?" I asked

I heard the ruffling again and by the tone of the breath I knew he was asleep. I cooed to him and heard his deep breaths and never felt so content. Eventually Bella came back on.

"Whats really the matter Edward?" she said

"I am struggling with a matter and I want to do something I know I shouldn't" I said

"Well saying no to something is not inaction but a decision itself. Denying something because you know the outcome will cause you to be conflicted is helping yourself." She said

"Thank you" I said

"okay so just hitting someone and not killing them is okay with you?" I laughed

"Yeah its always fun to do that" She said

"Well would you mind telling me a story about when you were away?" I asked as I sat on the rough

"There was this time when I was in Texas and I…." she talked until two in the morning about learning to play pool in a biker bar

"Good night sweet heart." I said as she hung up

I walked back down to his place. His name was Adam Sanford and I collected his cell phone number and his address to this apartment and I thought I would have a little fun with him. I know a way to get him to turn himself in and I decided to take the heart in the floor board approach. Torment into a confession. I walked into his room and punched him in the nose with human force. When he sprang up I was already out of his apartment. I know I broke his nose and I smiled.

I started to run home to Bella and to see if what I had planned was okay and if she didn't want me to do anything. I want to do something and I will make sure she gets her justice in a nice way or in a vindictive way.

**Okay guys review ! **

**You guys are super awesome **

**So should be pull an I know what you did last summer thing on this guy or what? Let me know **


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward **

I made it back to forks the next night. I actually had to hunt before going back. I found a few deer on my way home and was eager to see Bella and Jason again. I first ran home to shower and put on some new clothes.

When I walked in the house I was greeted by Alice sitting on my bed with a large bag

_**I saw that you would begin needing pajamas so I got you some nice non-themed ones**_

"Thank you" I said

I grabbed the first pair of pajamas and took a quick shower and ran to Bella's house. I scaled the front of the house to her window and slide it open. She was in bed with Jason playing in between her legs, laying on his back.

"hey" I said as I walked towards her.

She slipped the covers over next to her and I settled in next to her. I lifted Jason into my arms and laid him on my chest. He was happy and his mind had cool colors and lights in it. As he gnawed on his fingers, Bella said her head on my shoulder and let her eyes drift. It felt so right being here like this and I wouldn't trade it for anything else. I didn't want to wake her and tell about what I learned.

Jason fell asleep eventually and then I slid down in bed and laid Jason down between me and Bella. I lay my head on the pillow and close my eyes. I know I cannot fall asleep but I went slip into this calm that I have never felt before. I love this feeling of fullness between the three of us. Time seemed to play. I could sense the suns heat grow as it moved from the window.

Jason woke first and he looked at me and smile. He rubbed his eyes with his small soft hands and just laid his head down, content. Bella wakes up and stretches.

"Hey" she whispered

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" I asked. She hadnt talked so I was wondering how to gauge her sleeping habits again.

"Really well." She said as she slid back under the blankets and laid her head next to Jason's. She played with his hands and tickled him on his arms, tummy and legs. When I heard Charlie stir I tensed

"I should go" I said as I began to stand

"Why?...MORNING DAD!" She said to me and then yelled

I am shocked! Why would she say that when I am here. When Charlie opens the door I freeze there in bed with them. This must look bad. Here I am in bed with his daughter when he didn't know. If I were human I would be sweating beyond belief

_**What the HELL is HE doing in bed with my DAUGHTER!? **_he thought. _**He just walks into my home and crawls into bed with my daughter and just has the nerve to looked shocked when I open the door. BASTARD**_

But he said none of that out loud, instead he says "Heys Bella and Hello to you Edward, I wasn't aware you were here."

This is weird why would he say that?! _**She is a grown woman and she can do what ever….or whoever UGH she wants… I just have to accept this and keep moving**_ he thought immediately

"Yeah he got in late from his trip with his brothers and asked if he could come over. I said yes and now here we are." She lied with ease. Its sort of shocking how much she had changed.

"Well then he can make breakfast" Charlie ordered.

"Cool he could do that. Edward I want bacon. I am going to get me and Jason ready, you can start cooking." She volunteered me

I guess I have to get to cooking. I marched downstairs and being followed closely by Charlie and went straight to the fridge. I pulled out the bacon and eggs and felt what could only be described as nauseous. I opened the package that held the dead meat and picked at it. I turned on the pan to heat and waited. When it got hot enough I pick up the slimy cold and dead smelling meat and put it in on the pan. The dead smell spread everywhere and it was gross. When they got 'crispy' I took them out and put them on a paper towel. I scrambled the eggs and made toast and put it on the table.

"Ready!" I yelled and I hear Bella and Jason walk down the stairs.

She was in sweats and a big t shirt that said REZ LIFE and he was in a similar outfit. She kissed my check and started to eat. I picked up Jason and decided to try and feed him eggs. Yeah…that didn't work… eggs all over me. Charlie took his breakfast in the front room.

"So what are you going to do today?" I asked

"Nothing but chill in the house. I don't feel like putting on real clothes." She said with a bunched face

"Do you want to come to my place? I have movies and music that you could choose from." I offered

"Sure because I have no desire to change from my relaxing clothes." She got up to get her things.

"Lets go" I say as we head to her truck.

I buckle Jason in an climb in the front with Bella and she allows me to drive but says "Don't fuck up my truck on that rocky road"

"Yes Ma'am" I say

Soon we pull up to the front and head in the house

"Hey BELLA! JASON!" Alice comes running in.

"Hey whats up?" Bella says

"WHAT are you wearing?" Alice looked appalled

"Relaxing clothes Alice" Bella says. At this point everyone is in the front room

"You need to change now" Alice said as she took off to her room'

"Im not a doll Alice, I will not put on clothes I do not want to wear simply because you want to play with a life sized doll." Bella said in a stern voice.

"I didn't mean…" Alice mumbled

"I know what you meant and thanks but I said no. I don't want to dress up for fun today. You need to learn the word no and it does mean no." she looked her square in the eye.

**Bella **

I don't care what she has to say and what she wants I will not play this game anymore. I am not a dog or a doll. Unless I specifically ask you about my clothes or convey I want your opinion about it. don't say anything about it.

"I just want you to look pretty" she said

"I fell pretty in this. I feel comfortable and relaxed in this and I don't want to change. I know you love to dress people but I don't need a stylist." I said

"Okay" Alice said

"Okay, that's good. I don't mean to me harsh but honestly I think everyone indulges you one too many times because you disregard that word when it is honest and serious." I said. They humor her too much. For being older she acts like a child who must have their manners corrected.

"Told you so" Said Rosalie "We do tend to give her free reign too much"

"She has a point hon" Jasper said as he laid his head on her shoulder

"Good now lets have a lazy day today" I said as I reached the entertainment center

Edward came up to me with Jason and I found the perfect movie on Netflix… I point at the screen..."Perfect"….Pitch Perfect!


End file.
